


Ask The Sonic Characters!

by Erin_Dragneel



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoy our child, Multi, Multiple Authors, The others aren't on Ao3 though, bye bye, well then, you run laughing and crying in fear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Dragneel/pseuds/Erin_Dragneel
Summary: Hello and welcome to my first "Ask the Sonic Characters"! Ask any Sonic Character a question, give them a truth or dare, or anything else in the comments! (This is the Archie comic version, but with my AU! Just in case things don't make much sense!)Madame Sol, Chaos, Heephis, Celios, and Zielo belong to Gigi-D!





	1. Welcome to the Show!

Em: Welcome all to the first Ask the Sonic Characters! I am your main(and first!^^) host, Mobian to the Core wants Sonic Forces! Currently while making this my co authors, Dimen, Timber, and Blaze aren't online. But before I forget, HAPPY STINKING 2018 NEW YEAR PEOPLE!!!!!! *Brushes dust off shoulders* There. Now That that's done, ON TO DA QUESTIONS!

*Sonic and Co. arrive*

Em: HERE ARE OUR VICTIMS!

*Sonic and Co. : *sweatdrops*

Em: JK! Allow me to introduce my friends the Freedom Fighters(F.F.)...

Sonic: *winks and gives a thumbs up* Heeey Everyone! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, protector of Mobius and fastest thing alive!

Em: Except for Shadow!

Sonic: *remains in the same position but eyes twitches*

Sally: um... Hello everyone! I'm Princess Sally Acorn, but you can just call me Sally!

Tails: I'm Miles Saleen-Prower, but you can call me Tails! 

Em: Or Sprocket!

Tails: *blushes* O-only my big sister calls me that... 

Em: Weeell, now I do to! *makes awesome face*

Tails: ug... well I'm Tabitha's little brother and Sonic's "adopted" little bro.

Rotor: Uh... *has no idea what just happened* I'm Rotor Walrus, Freedom Fighter Mechanic and one of the first Freedom Fighters!

Antoine: Bonjour! I ahm Antoine D' coolette, also one of zee first Freedom Fighters. I'm zee pleezed to be here with my wife, Bunnie.

Bunnie: Aw, thanks Sugah-Twan! Ah'm Bunnie D' coolette, southern belle and a cyborg "rabbot"... *looks at roboticized left arm and legs forlornly. looks up and instantly brightens* But, ahm still happy how ah ahm!

Nicole: *gives a shy wave* Greetings, I am Nicole Lynx, a program developed to protect New Mobotropolis from harm, however... *ahem* difficult it may be.

Em: *continuing from before* And Team Dark...

Shadow: *grunts, then glares* ... I am Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Life Form and The "Fastest thing Alive" as stated before by our host. *smirks at faker(Sonic) then smiles amused at Emma*

Rouge: Well hello darlings! I'm Rouge the Bat, resident jewel thief and proud of it! *XD* I LOVE picking on poor Knucky and occasionally have to keep Shadow here from raging out.

Shadow: Grr...

Omega: I am E-123 Omega. I greatly enjoy blowing things up.

Em: *XD continues on from earlier* as well as the Chaotix! (not just the detectives!)

Knuckles: *arms crossed and nods head* As stated before by, grr... Rouge, I am Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald on the ever-floating Angel Island.

Em: You probably aren't very good at it due to the numerous times that you've shattered it, Eggman's stolen it, Rouge has stolen it... the list goes on, really.

Everyone besides Knuckles: BURN!

Knuckles: *enraged and trying not to explode*

Julie-Su: *face-palms and shakes head* Calm down Knux, she was just teasing...

Knuckles: *sighs* Yes, you're probably right...

Julie-Su: *smiles* There we go! Now, I'm Julie-Su, former *ahem* Dark Legion Warrior but now Chaotix member and Knuckles girlfriend!

Vector: Hello I'm Vector the crocodile, leader of the Chaotix Detectives Agency! Got a case? Then we're your go-toos!

Espio: *bows slightly* I am Espio the Chameleon, Chaotix Detective Ninja. I sometimes have to keep my teammate's goals striaght. *glares at Vector*

Charmy: I'm Charmy Bee and this is Saffron Bee!

Saffron: *giggles and waves shyly* Hi!

Mighty and Ray: HI!!!

Mighty: I'm Mighty the armadillo!

Ray: And I'm his best friend, Ray the flying Squirrell!

Em: Aren't My friends just awesome?! *gets handed a letter* Oh! What's this? Well well well people! We have some VERY special guests! May I welcome.... The Time and Space Team!!!!!

*Time and Space Team appears in multicolored flashes, each flashing in their signature color*

Silver: *appears in a sea-green flash* Hi guys!!! Long time no see! *High fives Tails *he's another member of T+S Team! ^^) Sees Sonic and Shadow* Sonic! Shadow! How've you guys been? No God problems while I've been gone, right?

Sonic: *fist bumps Silver* Things have been going pretty smoothly, but if anything involving God-pops or our uncles, you'd probably know already, being in paradise! *XD*

Silver: *XD* True dat, true dat...

Shadow: *smirks* great to see ya' again, lil' bro!

Silver: *gets annoyed* For the LAST. TIME! We are TRIPLETS. TRIP. LETS. We are the same age!!!

Shadow: *XD* Whatever floats your boat.

Silver: Hmp...! *>XC*

Tabitha: *appars in a lilac purple flash* Good to see you everybody! *hugs the life out of Tails* Hey lil' bro! How these guys treating ya?

Tails: *gasping for air* ...good...*gasp*

Aria: *appears in an orange flash* *stretches arms* Whew! It's sure good to be back!

Kovu: *appears in a golden-yellow flash* *backflips* aaaaand I'm back!

Mira: *appears in a rosy-pink flash* *dusts self off* Greetings, everyone. I take it things have been going well?

Everyone: Yep. ._.

Em: Welcome back to Mobius Guys! Enjoy the trip to Paradise?

Tails: *grumbles with arms crossed and ears laid flat* Still wished I could have gone, though.

Tabitha: *notices Tails' disappointed mood* Eh, it was okay... pretty boring... At least Madame Sol was in a better mood!

Tails: *smiles at her* Thanks sis

Tabitha: *hears thought, smiles* Welcome bro

Shadow and Sonic: *lean forward* Really? That's a first! Madame Sol's almost always grumpy or irritated! *realize they said the same thing at the same time* *whirl and face each other while pointing a finger at the other* JINX! JINX AGAIN!

Em: *sing-songs with a devious smirk* Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation~ That you and I were just mea-

Shadow and Sonic: SHUT IT!!!

Em: *snickers* You were asking for it~!

Shadow and Sonic: -_-

*after that passes over, everyone talks among themselves, catching up*

Em: GUYS!! THE QUESTIONS!!

Everyone: !!! Oh yeah! PLEASE SEND IN QUESTIONS, TRUTHS AND DARES, AND OTHER THINGS!!!!! *everyone waves* BAI!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Knouge, anyone?

Em: We got our first statement everyone!!!

Everyone: *chatters and murmurs excitedly*

Em: Alright, this is from Queen Raven, and is directed towards Rouge and Knuckles, but mainly Knuckles!

Knuckles: *pounds fits together* Alright!

Em: *reads statement* ... Oh geez...

Knuckles and Rouge: *slightly nervous* W-what is it?

Em: Queen Raven says, " **Knuckles, don't be mad... but I ship you with Rouge and I'm proud to call Knouge my OTP!** "

*crickets chirp*

Knuckles: *even redder than usual* ... W-WHAT?!

Rouge: *smirks with her trademark grin* Hmm... well well well, a fan of ours..! Ain't that just  _perfect,_  Knucky?

Knuckles: *still in shock from statement* Uh... uh, ... uh... N-NO! S-stay away from me! 

Julie-Su: *o_0* YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU DIRTY LITTLE THIEF!!! *tackles Rouge*

*Rouge and Julie-Su wrestle on the floor beating each other up*

Em: GIRLS! *gets in between them and holds out her hands in a sign to stop* Will. You. Cut. It. OUT PLEASE?! *helps Julie-Su up* Calm down, JS, it's only someone's opinion! It's not like it'll really happen or anything! 

Julie-Su: *loosens up and sighs* Yeah yeah, I know... it's just, Rouge makes me so angry, always chasing after Knuckles when he  _clearly_  doesn't like it!

Em: *shakes head and sighs as the two head to opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other* Oooookay then... welp, that was our first comment, and now I think I'm going to have to make more cookies to get everyone to get along again...! *sighs* Well, see ya'!


	3. Rivalry and Butternut Cookies

Em: Yay!!!!! We've had so many Questions come in the past two days! Awesome! Well-

Amy: *runs up with Cream and Cheese behind her* Oh my gosh! Sorry we're so late! Cream, Cheese and I had to help Big find Froggy.  _Again. *-_-*_ We didn't miss anything, right?

Em: Um, actually-

Sonic: You missed Knuckles get embarassed and Rouge and Julie-Su fight.

Em: NO MORE INTERRUPTING THE AUTHOR!

Everyone: *O_O*  _yes ma'am_...

Em: There! Much better! Now as I was saying before blueberry here interrupted me, you only missed one question, which was described by said blueberry.

Sonic: -_-

Em: *looks at question* Well! looks like you made it just in time because this next one involves you!

Amy: Really? Cool! What is it?

Em: Lemme read it first! This is a question from Skippyp008 on DeviantArt. This is directed towards Amy and Sally, and slightly towards Sonic as well. He says, " **What do Amy and Sally make of each other? Do they view each other as rivals for Sonic's affection? And what does Sonic make of them?** "

*Amy and Sally exchange glances*

Sally: Well, um... uh...

Amy: I uh...

Sally: Amy... Is a very nice person, she's always ready to help others, no matter what the cost, and she's very loyal and courageous. So, I guess I kinda view Amy as a good friend and ally! 

Amy: Aw! Thanks Sal! Same goes for you as well! You are very determined, and you're a very brave leader and a formidable opponent when it comes to battle! I'm glad we're on the same team, because I wouldn't want to fight against you!

Sally:  _You_  don't want to fight  _me_?  _Now_  look who's talking! With that hammer of yours you scare everyone silly! Including us!

Amy: Really?! *pulls out her hammer from hammer space(A/N: XD) and twirls it around. In doing so makes everyone step back. Notices. Says sarcastically:* I hadn't noticed. *-v-*

Sally: *XD* Putting that behind us, do we view each other as rivals for Sonic's love?

Amy: *puts hammer away* Um, I don't really know, actually. for me, as long as my Soniku is happy,  _I'm_  happy.

Em: *coughcough*that's-good-cuz-he-ends-up-with-Sal-anyways*coughcough*

Amy: *looks at Em funny* What was that?

Em: *avoiding gaze rocks back onto heels* Oh, whaaaat? Nothing.

Amy/Sally: *weird look at Em, then look at each other and shrug*

Em: Aaaaaanyways, SONIC!

Sonic: *was leaning against wall when named called out jumps up startled* WHA-? Huh, I'm up!

Em: *-_-* No nappies. So Sonic, what do you make of Amy and Sally? 

Sonic: *0_0* Come again?

Em: *gets really close up in Sonic's face* I said, WHAT DO YOU MAKE OF AMY AND SALLY?!

Sonic: *O_O falls over* Ah! Okay! I get it! I GET IT!!!

Em: Good. NOW ANSWER.

Sonic: *slowly gets up uneasy* Well, I um...

Amy/Sally: *leans forward* Yeeeeeeesss?

Sonic: Well, same things that they said for each other, really. Amy is... very scary when she whips out her hammer, but I also view her as a good friend who will always stick by my side... literally. And Sally, well she's a very good leader, is very determined and brave, and is also a very good friend!

Em: Well that's nice but I think they meant as in LOVE interests.

Sonic: *0-0*  _Oh crap_ Uh, well Amy's love for me is unnerving, and Sal is a _cool girlfriend._

Em: Well! That's better! Now Amy and Sally do you view each other as rivals for Sonic's love?

Amy/Sally: No.

Em: And why not?

Amy/Sally: Because I know Sonic will make the right choice in choosing either of us!

Sonic:*thinks to himself*  _****_

Em: Okay!!!! Well this person ALSO had a bonus/silly question that I promised I'd get answered for him!

Everyone: What is it?

Em: *awesome face then throws comment in the air then does jazz hands while saying:* " **Which one of you ate my butternut cookies?"**

Everyone except Em: 0_0 Say what?

Em: *notices Shadow trying to sneak off* Shadz, where are you going?

*everyone turns and looks at Shadow*

Shadow: *freezes then slowly turns around to reveal him holding a cookie jar with a butternut cookie in his mouth* Hehehe.... They um, tasted good?

*everyone face-palms*

Em: Well, there's your answer Skippy. *turns and starts running towards Shadow* GIMME THOSE COOKIES!!!!!

*Shadow's eyes widen and he makes a break for it. Everyone runs after them trying to get the cookies*

Cream: *pauses and waves good-bye to audience* Thank you for watching this! Good Bye and have a nice day! 

Cheese: Chao Chao!


	4. Silver is Deadly

Em: Hey hey hey!! Welcome back! Let's just get right into it today! *reads who comment is for* Awesome! This is from my good and hilarious friend ChyrsaorIV on DeviantArt with a Question for Silver!

Silver: *ears perk up* Really? Cool! Can't wait to answer it!

Em: *reads comment then doubles over laughing* I.. don't think... you'll... want to! *X'D*

Silver: *sweatdrops* Um... okay?

Em: *recuperates* Well, He says:   **"** **Q** **uestion for Silver: Were you secretly enjoying trying to kill Sonic in 06? You certainly seemed enthusiastic about it."**

Silver: *0-0* ... um...

*Everyone stares at Silver, especially Sonic*

Sonic: Silver...? Lil' bro? You gonna say something or what?

Silver: Um, I'd prefer NOT to, thank you...

Dimen: *pops in from behind a tree*  Avoiding it! Silver you started a meme in the game. You became more popular than Sonic when he started. True you sucked in that game cause you’re slower than Sonic and Shadow but you just wouldn’t stop saying it! Also, you were too flat and emotionless when you realized you couldn’t kill him because then you’d trigger a destroyed past! You wanted Sonic dead but had no guts to do so! So there! Sonic, I’ll see you later tonight at my place! I’m making chili dogs!  *disappears into a blue void*

Boys: *feeling awkward* Uhhhhh what...

Girls: *feeling awkward as well* The heck...

Everyone: Just happened?

Em: *eye twitches as everyone turns to look at her* ..... DIMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FISH?! You will DIE FOR SAYING ALL THAT!!

Dimen: *pops head in again from in a tree* Go ahead and try *laughing while disappearing into another blue void*

Em: *goes into a rage and chases Dimen through multiple portals while everyone looks on slightly disturbed*

Sonic: *turns to Silver* So... was that a yes or a no?

Silver: *just standing there with a disturbed look on his face* ...No.

Sonic: ... okay. *faces audience and waves* Welp, Bye! We're all going to go try and keeping the authors from murdering each other!

*Everyone starts going after them*

Silver: *starts levitating and quietly mumbles to himself* And you say that so nonchalantly...


	5. Wow, another ship involving Rouge. How Original.

Em: And Welcome back! We are now FINALLY OFFICIALLY joined by one of my co-hosts, Dimen!

Dimen: *cartwheels into room*  **Sup peeps! Dimen here for the first time ever to help out and break out a question/statement!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jazz-hands***

Everyone: *sweatdrops at craziness*

Shadow: Who let her drink a pot of coffee? 

Em: *backs away with hands up* Not me, I swear on Zielo!

Sonic: None of us would drink that and we have enough energy to fight Buttnik without it.

Dimen: EVERYONE SHUT UP! *waits for silence* Thank you. Now... Julie-Su even though the knucklehead is your boyfriend,  _someone_  has brought up that  _someone_  is way better than Knuckles and I agree completely.

Knuckles: WHAT!? *angry*

Julie-Su: *puts hand on Knuckles' shoulder* Calm down sweetie, I'm sure she didn't mean that! *gives Dimen a death glare*

Rouge: Well there could be girly, I mean you heard Em before, someone ships me and the lousy treasure hunter!

Knuckles: *gets in her face* What did you say!?

Shadow: *holds Knuckles back* Just spit it out

Dimen: *huffs* You guys are no fun... ANYWAY... [DJsavagequeen1](https://www.quotev.com/DJsavagequeen1) says  **"To Shadow: what is your opinion on Shadow x Rouge? Honestly I ship it, but its my own opinion"**

Shadow: *face-palms* -_- Whyam I not surprised...

Rouge: Why would someone ship me with Prince Emo?

Knuckles: Well you are the only woman close to him

Sonic: Last time you tried getting a girl bro, she passed away to save you!

Shadow: *silent*

Rouge: But why does everyone see me with him? 

Dimen: Because in a sense you tamed him.

Everyone except Shadow and Em: *confused as hell* What? 

Dimen: There are several moments where Rouge has had to be the voice of reason for Shadz, guide him in the right direction. I'd say these things, but it would break this very dimension as we know it. 

Everyone *0_0*

Rouge: How?

Shadow: *in emo corner due to memories of his final moments with Maria*

Dimen: I'm gonna go... Shadz is mad. Bye! *opens a warphole and escapes*

Silver: What the?

Girls/Sonic: *trying to get Shadow out of emo state*

Em: *looks at disaster and face-palms* Oh boy... *turns and faces audience* Welp, that's all for today! Bai!


	6. Amy has to... GIVE UP SONIC?!

Sonic: Hey guys? Wheres Em? Its been a while and i'm a bit scared now...

Silver: i don't know...

Shadow: She's gone? Yes! No dares or question!

DJ: *busts in the room riding a motorcycle and jumps off doing flips* Wassup Peeps?!

Everyone: (O_O) What the fu-

DJ: watch your profanity people! *clears throat* We have a dare for 2 of my victims..er i mean mobians! 

Everyone: ok...?

Shadow: First of all.... Who are you? *glares at DJ*

DJ: The names DJ! I'm a friend of Em and Dimen as well as another Author! Em is really busy on other stories, she was thinking about putting this story on Hiatus. But i didn't want it to happen, so i'm in charge for right now.... 

Shadow: *glare softens to a blush* Ok...

DJ: Anyways! *looks at the dare, then walks up pulling someone behind her who magically poofs into exsistence. Manic.* Dude... I feel bad for you... I will pray for you...

Manic: Whoa where am I? ok...? Why?

DJ: *reads dare* This is from Claire. She says, "Amy I dare you to go out with Sonic's brother Manic The Hedgehog." Specifically the Sonic and Manic from "Sonic Underground"!

Amy and Manic: What?!

Sonic: *does happy dance* YEEEESSSS!!!! FREEDOM!!!

Everyone except Manic: *sweatdrops and deadpans*

DJ: well its a date!!! And no way in heck i'm going shopping... if that's what you girls are thinking... *looks at girls*

Girls: Yes..... WERE GOING SHOPPING!!! We need Amy to be pretty for the date!

DJ: *mumbles* too late for that now...

Amy: What did you just say?! *gets her hammer out*

DJ: *gets a flaming chainsaw out of nowhere* You don't scare me Amy....

Amy: *scared* Ok! I'm sorry! *puts hammer away*

DJ: Good! Now get ready for the date! *runs away to a room like nothing happened*

Everyone: (O_O) What the fu-

Dimen: *comes out of a portal* Watch your profanity!!!! *disappears into a blue void*

Everyone: (O_O) ........

DJ: *comes out of nowhere* Dimen!!! (XD) really?!

Everyone: Wha......?

*Time skip brought to you by Manic and Amy's date*

Amy: Well thanks for taking to this restaurant.

Manic: No problem!

Amy: .....

Manic: .......

Amy: so.....

Manic: so.....

DJ: *comes to the table* Hello, im going to be to be your waitress!

Amy: *looks at DJ, to see her wearing a waitress outfit, wearing a mustache* DJ?!?!

DJ: *shushes Amy and winks at her* So, what would you like to drink?

Amy: ill have some coke

Manic: ill have a milkshake!

DJ: Coming right up! *skips to the kitchen*

Manic: You know the waitress?

Amy: *facepalms*

Dimen: *appears through a portal* You stupid a-

DJ: *comes running to Dimen* Watch your profanity Dimen!!

Dimen: But its true! *disappears through a blue void*

DJ: *sighs, shakes head, and facepalms*

Manic: Why do you look familiar? *looks at DJ*

DJ and Amy: *facepalms*

Dimen: *appears through a portal* I told you! *disappears through a portal*

DJ: DIMEN!!!!

*Meanwhile with the others*

Sonic: Really Manic? Really?!

Everyone: *facepalms at Manics words*

(DJ gave them a monitor connected to the cameras at the restaurant, that the two went to, so they can see what their doing)

*Time skip brought to you by Amy and Manic's date and DJ chasing Dimen*

Everyone: So how was the date? *asking innocently they don't know jack poop!*

Manic: It was radical!

Amy: it was fun!

Silver: That's all you're going to say?!

Amy: yeah... why?

Everyone: Oh no reason.... *does lenny face*

Amy and Manic: *gives the 'WTF' face*

DJ: Well anyways! That's all for now!! Bai!!!

Manic: Who are you talking to?

Everyone except for Manic: *facepalms*

Dimen: *appears through a portal* You are a frickin dumba- 

DJ: DIMEN!!!! *chases Dimen through many portals*

Everyone: (O_O) uh...... *looks at the audience* Bye!!! 

Em: *appears through a portal behind everyone and leans on top of Espio* Well, they're sure a handfull. *-_-*

Everyone: *chill goes up spines* GYAH!!!!!

Em: *giggles* -v- get's y'all every time! *starts running*

Dimen: *starts chasing after Em* EM!!! YOU AS-

DJ: Dimen! *chases after them* Watch your profanity!


	7. Shadow's Crush

 

???: *in a dark, creepy voice* Hello little Mobians..

Sonic: Uhhh.... Guys we aren't alone anymore

Silver: Shadow, was that you trying to scare us?

Shadow: No. Not me. 

Knuckles: Maybe its Eggman. He'd pull something like this. 

???: *still with the dark, creepy voice* NO! I am not that blundering idiot! I'm worse

Blaze: Mephiles?

Silver: Eggman Nega?

Sonic: Zavok?

Knuckles: I got it. Shadow!

Shadow: I'm right here and that's not me. I was thinking Infinite

???: No no and no! I am none of them! They are inferior to me! For I am the Ultimate Life Form!

Knuckles: I knew it!

Omega: Shadow Android or Metal Shadow?

Rouge: Those are the same things Omega

Omega: No. They are not

???: And I am not one of them!

Shadow: Is it DJ?

DJ: *teleports beside him and starts leaning on him* Nope! Not me! Its not Em either!

*Every one in the Sonic Gang is looking around to find the voice or the source of it*

???: It is I!*springs out from a tree*

Everyone except for DJ: *surprised and jumps away* Holy sweet Mobius!

Dimen: Your creepy neighborhood dimensional psycho back with another dare and/or question for you lovely ladies and handsome gents! Are any of you wondering who my next victim shall be?

Amy: What's with the voice?

Dimen: Shut up or else I will kill you.

DJ: Can i help?

Dimen: Of course!

Amy: Try it you crazy's! *whips out hammer*

Dimen: Hah! Try me! *pulls out blue, upside down strung, right-handed Rickenbacker bass guitar model 4001 with a pull-cord motor on the back* 

Rouge: Hun, a guitar, no matter how good or weird it looks, it won't stand against Amy's hammer. None of us will be at your funeral.

Dimen: Hohoho! See, my guitar is able to shoot bullets, act as a rocket launcher, fly, and can be used to open a network channel in someone's forehead

Rouge: I take that back

Amy: *looks at DJ*

DJ: *Closes eyes, opens them to reveal Black eyes with tiny white pupils* Dont even....

Amy: *is scared and puts hammer away*

Sonic: Creepy DJ.... and Sweet guitar Dimen.

DJ: Thank chu!

Dimen: Thanks! Now then.... Shadow!

Shadow: *lifts head* What do you want foul, creepy woman?

Dimen: Now I don't honestly care what happens to you... *reads dare* Do you happen to have a crush on any one? DJ wants to know.

Shadow: *glares at DJ*

DJ: *smiles innocently*

Sally: I can see where this is going

Tails: Same here

Everyone minus Shadow: *hums and nods*

Shadow: No *cheeks are a light pink*

Dimen: He's blushing that means he's lying!

Girls except for DJ: *fangirling*

Sonic: You like someone bro? 

Silver: Who is it?

Shadow: No one. 

Dimen: Oh for fu- sake you guys are sh- dumba-. That fata- Eggman can get f-ed faster than you guys can take a sh-! 

Em & DJ: Dimen! 

Dimen: *innocently* What?

Sonic Gang: That face has no innocence!

DJ & Em: PROFANITIES! WATCH THEM! 

Dimen: What if I don't wanna? And Sonic you have no room to speak cause you have 2 girls basically

Sonic: *trying to play it cool* What!? Pffft! No I don't!

Amy&Sally: *in a creepy voice with terrifying faces on* Then what are we Sonic?

Sonic: Great! Look what you just did! *runs away with Amy and Sally chasing him*

Dimen: Amy! Come back! Since Shadow won't say who he likes you gotta set him up with someone!

Amy: *stops running and turns around* Really?

Shadow: No

Dimen: Yes! He needs a woman. 

Shadow: Ok fine... My gun

Dimen, Em & DJ: *facepalm*

Everyone minus Shadow: What?

Shadow: I like my gun

Dimen: You're gay?

Shadow: *mad* What!? No!

Everyone: *moves 10 feet away from Shadow except for DJ*

DJ: Well... we dont know the gender of the gun he likes, heck! We dont even know if it has a gender!

Shadow: Exactly!

DJ: unless.... it is a boy... *smirks*

Shadow: I'm not gay!

DJ: sure.....

Shadow: *glares at DJ and starts chasing her*

DJ: *laughs while running away sonic speed* Dimen! End the chapter!!

Dimen: *sweatdrops* Well.... that's all from me today... Bye guys! Time to go play a life or death card game! *opens purple and black portal* Hey Wheeler! Yugi! Seto! Don't start the duel without me! *runs in and the portal vanishes*

Sonic Gang: *has wtf faces on*

Em: OMG!!!! WAIT I WANNA WATCH THEM DUEL TOO!!!! YUGI! JOEY! SETO DON'T YOU DARE START WITHOUT YOUR OLDER SISTER!!! *chases after Dimen through portal*

Sonic gang: *looks of pure shock and confusion* W...w-wha?!

DJ: *appears out of nowhere* Well then...

Everyone except for Shadow: Jesus!!!!!

DJ: What? *smiles innocently*

Shadow: DJ!!!!

DJ: Ahh Son of a biscuit eater!!!!! *runs away* Bai!!!!! *jumps through a portal* 

Shadow: DJ! Get back here!!! *chases DJ through the portal*


	8. We've been Given a Terrifying Gift...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made mostly by DJ!

DJ: *is doing a happy dance*

Sonic: uh oh....

Silver: What do you mean uh oh??

Sonic: *points at DJ who is Dancing* Look!

DJ: *does a weird dance*

Shadow: What about it??

Sonic: When shes happy that means something bad for us!!!

DJ: *appears out of nowhere and leans on Shadow* Someone called??

Everyone except for DJ and Shadow: AHHHH!!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!

DJ: My mom!

Everyone: *deadpans*

DJ: Since no ones working on this story, I'll be updating it when I can! Also This ask makes me happy!!! But Em does not like it!

Em: *pops head in* And  _I'LL_  be correcting your grammar!

Shadow: Why??

DJ: you'll see why! Anyway this is from **DepressedCity**! They say, " **Me and my friends Ship Silver and Shadow! How do you feel about that??** "

Shadow: ............... Wheres my gun?

Everyone except for DJ and Shadow: O_O

DJ: XD

Silver: Why do they ship us?! We are brothers!! I am not gay as well!!

Shadow: I'm not gay either!! Also, THAT WOULD BE INCEST!!!!

DJ: That's what they all say!!!

Silver: Why were you happy about this ask anyway??

DJ: *gives them a lenny face*

Shadow and Silver: YOU SHIP US TOO?!

DJ: I HAVE NO REGRETS!!!

Dimen: *appears from a portal* SILADOW!! 

DJ: SHADILVER!!!! YASSS!!!!

Em: *appears out nowhere of grabs Dimen* NO SILADOW!! *grabs DJ* AND NO SHADILVER EITHER!!

Dimen and DJ: T^T

Shadow: Yeah..... no Shadilver!

Silver: or Siladow!

Everyone: What just happened?

DJ: Fine! ILL JUST SHIP SONADOW THEN!!!

Sonic: *pales*

Shadow: *has a gun in his hands* I am done with life....

Em: *slaps DJ* NO SONADOW EITHER!!!

DJ: T^T fine.....

Em: *is pleased* Thank you.... *starts to leave*

Dimen: SILADOW IS THE BEST!!! *runs and goes through a portal*

Em: DIMEN!! *goes through the portal and chases Dimen*

Everyone: O_O

Shadow: I am so about to end my life already....

DJ: *looks at the audience* Bye Guys!

**Author's Note:**

> MTTC: My Oc's so you know who Tabitha, Kovu, Aria, and Mira are!: https://www.quotev.com/story/9720491/These-are-my-OCs  
> The link to The Murder of Me (TMOM): gigi-d.deviantart.com/art/TMOM-Arc-1-COVER-510698024


End file.
